


Cold coffee

by Chole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merdred, Merdred AU, Merlin AU, merlin fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff with Mordred being a cutie with a guitar! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Merlin could have been out getting laid but was he, no, he was at some stupid cafe that was holding a music 'thing' he couldn't even call it a gig. Why was he here because Arthur begged him to go.

"Come on _Mer_ lin, just come with me, there is this really cute girl and I want to get to know her, please mate, do this one thing for me and you will have a servant for the next week in the form of this piece of sex that is me." Arthur said with a wink. Stupidly Merlin had agreed, not because he wanted the piece of sex, that was his arrogant best friend as a servant, but because he just wanted Arthur to shut up.

So here he was, sat in the corner of a little cafe, listening to average performers, watching his best friend pull. Ordering another coke, Merlin noticed a young man walk onto the stage, he looked no older than 20, with cherub like curly brown hair, striking blue eyes and the most adorable smile.

"Um hey, I'm Mordred and this is Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran."

Then he began singing and the room fell silent, his voice was that of an angel, the perfect blend of smoothness and huskiness. His eyes were closed and all nervousness his face held when walking onto the stage had now vanished. There was a slight smile on his lips as he strummed his guitar and heard several of the audience gasp as he began the chorus.

_Tell me if I'm wrong_   
_Tell me if I'm right_   
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_   
_To help you fall asleep tonight_   
_Tell me if I know_   
_Tell me if I do_   
_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to._

"Psst Merlin, lets gooooo." A slightly drunk and clumsy Arthur stage whispered whilst falling on top of the raven haired man.

"Fuck off, go home Arthur I'm staying here." He replied, pushing the blond off of him causing a chair to fall over.

The man onstage opened one eye to see what the noise was about and soon opened the other when he saw a man with mesmerizing eyes and amazing cheekbones staring back at him, mouth slightly open. He blushed but never broke eye contact. When the song ended the croud demanded and encore, and who was he to deny them it? He got up switched his acoustic guitar for an electric one, set it up and spoke into the mic.

"So, this is Naive by the Kooks, enjoy."

_How could this be done_   
_By such a smiling sweetheart_   
_Oh and your sweet and pretty face_   
_In such an ugly way something so beautiful_   
_Everytime I look inside._

And again he began. Merlin sat back in his chair and let the music wash over him, indulging all of his senses. Noticing Mordred kept looking over at him Merlin looked back and winked as the song ended, he looked up again making sure he had the singers attention and wrote his number on a place mat, gave him another wink then got up and walked out.

Stepping outside Merlin lent against a wall, needing to take a second to breath and let the adrenalin drain from his system, what had he just done, he didn't know the guy or anything about him.

" Oh my god he probably isn't even gay, you fucking twat!"

He thought to himself, this was so out of character, it usually took months to build up the foundations to get involved with a guy, one night stands didn't count but Merlin didn't want this to be a quick shag, why was this Mordred so different? Before Merlin had chance to answer, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Merlin spun round to face the man who had turned his thoughts to mush, he opened his mouth to speak but Mordred beat him to it.

"Um hey, I saw you very smoothly leave your number, um I think it was for me, Oh my god I'm sorry, it probably wasn't I mean you're probably not even-" He never managed to finish his sentence due to the lips that crushed against his.

"Yes it was for you, you're amazing."Merlin said pulling back. Mordred said nothing just blushed.

"I'm Merlin and now that we have introductions out of the way, do you want to go and get a drink?" He said with a smile.

"Well _Mer_ lin seeing as you were so blown away by my performance earlier I don't think I can turn a fan down, now come on, I know this amazing bar round the corner." The boy said with a wink, grabbing Merlin by the hand and pulling him off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a short filler, I've decided to continue it :) Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes you spot :)

Mordred dragged Merlin to this quaint little bar, he would have never even acknowledged if it wasn't for Mordred. Walking in it was warm and had a welcoming atmosphere to it. Telling Mordred he would get drinks, he watched as the singer walked over to a small booth in the corner, smiling at people on the way. Merlin couldn't stop himself watching Mordreds bum as he walked. Pulling himself out of his daydream he ordered and followed to where his date was waiting.  
"So, tell me everything about you!" Mordred said with a smile. Eyes glistening in excitement. This made Merlins stomach do flips, no one had ever made him feel like this and he had only laid eyes on the man 2 hours ago.  
"Um well, I grew up in a small village with my mum, I never knew my dad, I moved to Cardiff when I was 18 to get an apprenticeship. And yeah." Merlin finished with an awkward smile.  
"Bullshit, there's more to you that that, I can see it." His companion replied with a reassuring smile.  
"What's your favorite colour, what was your favorite subject at school, what do you look for in a partner, what shoe size are you? See there is sooo much you can tell me!" Mordred said, realizing he was talking with his hands and pulled them down the rest on his lap.  
"Alrighty aha, um, Blue, History or drama, someone who is funny, cuddly, loyal, carefree, smart and with really good eyes. Shoe size, well it depends 8 or 9. Now your turn. Your favorite song, your favorite chocolate bar, what got you into singing, favorite number and colour, and what do you look for in a partner."  
Mordred giggled but didn't refuse the questions, just took a deep breath in and began.  
"Right, I don't have a favorite song, any Kooks or Ed Sheeran or Kate Nash, just that kinda music. Um I have a soft spot for crunchies and cream eggs ohmygod they are amazing! I got into singing because I didn't have many friends growing up and writing music and singing was a way to escape it all really, the fact that guys dig it is just a plus." He said with a wink.  
"My favorite number is 16 and colour is green, and I look for someone who can banter with me but is still very cuddly and compassionate, someone who is intelligent but gentle, loyal and just really loving. I also have a thing for big ears."  
Merlin said nothing just opened his mouth in mock offense then put his hands over his ears and stuck his tongue out like a child.  
"Aha Merlin I like you, you are hilarious!" Mordred said whilst in fits of giggles.  
"What can I say, even when I don't mean to be I'm fucking hilarious." Me said, not being able to retain a smile.

They chatted for several more hours before they both decided they better leave. Merlin walked Mordred home and they stood at his door looking into each others eyes. Merlin said nothing just slowly pressed his lips to the younger mans. Pulling back he jumped down the steps and said in a sing song American voice. "Call me!" And with that ran off into the night. Mordred sighed and lent against his door, too content to move. Sighing again he unlocked the door to find Watson curled up on his pillow.  
"Sorry I'm late boy, big night." He said with a smile, before curling up onto his bed not bothering to remove his clothes, too happy to care about anything other than the next time he will see Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's crap :/

Merlin walked back to his apartment, secretly hoping Arthur had gone to bed, But he had no such luck! As soon as he set foot in his apartment Arthur stood up, arms crossed, eyes cold.  
"Where the fuck have you been?"  
"Um I went out, for drinks, with someone." Merlin replied.  
"Err well do you realize what time it was, I mean you could have at least had the decency to call or text. I have been fucking worried sick!"  
"Woah mate, didn't think you would care, you seemed pretty out of it. So I'm sorry for thinking you weren't bothered."  
"Well I'm your best friend. I'm going to fucking worry aren't I. Twat!" Arthur said, shoving Merlin back against the wall.  
"Whatever Arthur, you're still drunk." Merlin said, ducking under his arms and walked up into his room.  
"Next time I'll just leave you to get raped!" Arthur screamed after.  
Merlin slammed his door, flopped onto his bed, not noticing the book amongst the covers. Feeling it dig into his stomach he yelped and bucked his hips to try and dislodge it. Looking down he noticed his phone was flashing, it was from Mordred. Opening it he laughed as a picture of the curly haired boy popped up onto the screen, his tongue was poking out and one of his eyes were closed. The caption underneath simply read 'Night :P'  
The Irish boy couldn't stop smiling, he had known this guy for less that 24 hours and had already kissed him! The memory of kissing him made Merlins heart jump, and a warm feeling spread through his entire body. God, what was he playing at, he knew it was going to end badly. Every relationship Merlin had ever been in had ended badly, they either hurt him or just leave. Usually because they were scared of Merlins past, scared of what he had felt, what he had done, if he could go back.  
Arthur heard Merlin crying, thinking it was his fault he walked into the boys room to find him crying on his bed.  
"Arthur I can't do this!"  
"Do what?"  
"Like him."  
"The singer guy from the pub, the one with the cute eyes. Ohmygod, it was him you went out with. Aww Mer that's cute!"  
"No it's not Arthur. Everyone leaves me. I can't like him!"  
"Hey, I'm still here!" Arthur said with a little tug of his friends ebony hair.  
"Shut up you know what I mean."  
"Look Merlin, you just met him tonight, don't go thinking too much, you may get to know him better and realize he is a total dick!"  
"Hmm"  
"Don't hmm me, you know how I feel about hmm. And Merlin, you are an amazing person, the only reason you are not with anyone is because no one is good enough. Please don't think it is your fault. You'll find someone Mer."  
"Cheers Arthur, you're a good mate."  
They fell asleep in each others arms, and woke in the morning, Arthur nursing a rather impressive hang over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, music is going to be a big part of this fic, lots of songs and stuff. Um I was in the mood to write some Merdred, so I did :D  
> Enjoy x

Mordred was laying on his bed, thinking about Merlin. They had been on three dates now and every time he felt a little more of his heart fall into the hands of Merlin, he knew it was stupid, they had known each other 2 weeks and he was already smitten. Sighing he pulled out his guitar and just began to strum aimlessly, he did this whenever he was bored or frustrated, or just needed to think which was the case now.  
'Right, think about it man, you have known the guy less than a month and you already feel like this, why do you always go rushing into relationships?' He asked himself. It was true, every guy Mordred had ever dated had been scared off by the amount of compassion he was able to show, they left him, alone to try and figure out how the be normal and stop people running off. Merlin was amazing, so funny yet caring and smart. His eyes were irresistible, so blue, not like the ocean with flecks of green, but as blue as the summer sky, they glistened as he laughed and Mordred found them perfect. Sighing again he got up to make a cup of tea and figure out why this Merlin was having such an effect on him.

2 months later

Merlin woke up to Arthur banging around in the kitchen and cursing. Deciding to intervene before his blond friend killed their kitchen appliances Merlin jumped out of bed, only to note his phone was flashing, indicating he had a message. Knowing who it was from before he even looked at his screen Merlin felt a huge grin spread across his face. They had gotten close over the past few months and had finally made if official last night. Merlin fell back on the bed not caring about Arthur or the kitchen as he remembered the events of the evening.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Mordred had dragged him to the top of a hill, overlooking London, the night was warm and the stars danced in the velvet sky, yet even they could not be compared to the beauty of Mordreds eyes. They climbed a tree and laughed like school boys as they did, they then sat on a large branch, Mordred resting between Melins legs, his head on the Irish man's chest.  
'Mordred, I want you to know I like you, A LOT, and um I wanted to know if like you want to officially be my boyfriend?' Merlin said, not able to look at his companion in the eye. Mordred said nothing, just shifted and pressed his lips against Merlins. A minute later, lips still pressed together he heard Mordred mumble.  
"I thought you'd never ask.'


	5. Chapter 5

They where laying in bed one night, both content in each others arms. Mordreds head resting in Merlins chest whilst he played with the younger man's curls, when Mordred asked the thing that had been on his mind for the past 3 months.  
"Why do you never tell me you love me?" He felt Merlin stiffen underneath him.  
"Um what?"  
"You never say I love you. I mean you say love you, love ya, I luff you. But that's not the same, not really, and like I don't know, has this all happened to fast, or do you not feel for me like that, or what?" Mordred rambled, wanted to get everything he wanted to say out before Merlin stopped him. However he didn't, Merlin just exhaled deeply.  
"Everyone I love has a tendency to leave me, so if I don't say I love you then you won't leave me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it affected you." He said kissing the top of the curly haired boys head.  
"Well, I am not going anywhere, sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily." Mordred replied.  
"And neither would I want to, you mean more to me than the world. You make me so happy and the thought of you not being here makes my heart hurt so much. So I am not risking it. Just know that I do, and I always will. Ever since you walked onto that tiny little stage 5 months ago I knew I would make you mine."  
"Merlin, I love you, and I know it hurts you but I want to know about your past, and I think I have a right to know now." Mordred said, silently praying he didn't upset his partner.  
"Promise you won't run away?" Merlin questioned. Mordred did not speak simply held out his pinky finger causing Merlin to chuckle.  
"Well my dad left us when I was 3 which hit my mother hard, seeing how love could affect someone so badly scared me, them when I was 12 I fell in love with a girl called Fraya, she was the only girl I ever loved, but she died of lung cancer when she was 14. Then when I was 16 I met Val, and he was so kind and loving, but he began to get angry and violent, so I ran away to Devon, where I met Lance. He was funny and caring but he ran away after finding out his dad had left prison and was looking for him. Then I met Kay and we were due to get married, but he began to get abusive, he did things to me that I am too ashamed to even say. So again I ran away, to London this time, and I met Arthur, and we became the best of friends and I love him like a brother, but he was nearly killed in a car crash last year. So, everyone I ever loved either dies, hurts me or leaves. And I'm scared, because I have never felt like this, the way I feel with you, and I know if I loose you I loose everything. So I can't risk that, I'm sorry." Merlin began to silently weep, the only reason Mordred noticed was because of the alteration of his breathing under his head.  
" Hey Merlin look at me." Mordred said, sitting up, climbing on top of the older man and cupping his face in his hands.  
"I love you, and I know how you feel about me, you don't have to say it ok. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I am not going anywhere Mr Emrys, you're stuck with me." He said planting a soft kiss of the Irish man's lips.  
"Good." Was Merlins only response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, had a lot going on and didn't really have much inspiration but here it is :D xx enjoy

Merlin was sat at home watching the football with Arthur, both were wearing just jogging bottoms. Arthur turned to Merlin as if to say something but stopped and focused on the tv again. Merlin just sighed.  
"What is it Arthur."   
"Um well, you know how close you and Mordred are. Well I was like wondering if you had made it official yet?"  
"Ahaha, that's it, I was worried you were wanting to kick me out or something. Um yeah we made it official 3 days ago." Merlin said, unable to contain the huge grin that spread across his face. Arthur just relaxed and smiled back at his friend.  
"Good, cuz he makes you happy and that makes me happy. Oh and um my dad is coming to visit and you know his views on gays so I was like wandering if you could stay at your boyfriends place for a couple of days." On the word boyfriend Arthur nudged Merlin and did this stupid thing with his eyebrows. Merlin just looked at him with mock hatred.  
"Oh the infamous Uthur Pendragon. Sure i'll fuck off for a couple of days, always hated the judgmental bastard anyway." Merlin said with a wave of his hand.  
"Hey, he may be a complete asshole but he is still my father so be careful what you say please!"  
"Fine I'm sorry, but he is not sleeping in my bed. He can sleep in yours. And if he even thinks about going into my room I will terrify him with all the crazy gay sex acts that have been performed in there!" Merlin warned. Arthur cringed.  
"Stop right there, remember I am going to have to sleep in there!" Arthur shouted as he put his hands over his ears.  
"Ahaha, Arthur baby I'm not sure I'd want to sleep in your bed to be honest, you're just as kinky as me!"   
"Shut up shut up shut up! See this is why you can't be around my father!"   
"When's he coming anyway?" Merlin questioned.  
"In about 2 hours." Arthur said quickly, grinning stupidly, both thumbs up.  
"What. Right well, I'm fucking off, text me when he leaves."  
"It'll be in 4 days, don't you need cloths and a toothbrush and stuff."  
"Well, I don't plan on spending much time out of bed, if you know what I mean, and I have stuff at Mordreds already." Merlin winked as he picked up his keys and phone.   
"Bye then."   
"Bye Arthur, enjoy your father son bonding sesh. Don't miss me too much!"   
Arthur didn't get time to reply as he heard the door slam shut behind his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. You go home Arthur tells you his dad is coming and kicks you out of your home for a couple of days." Mordred questioned as he watched Merlin make a cup of tea in _his_ kitchen.

"Um yeah, basically."

"Well, why?"

"Because Arthurs dad is a major dick and totally homophobic which is kinda ironic, and he doesn't know about me and my 'homosexuality'." Merlin finger quoted as he said that.

"And therefor it would just be easier if I was out of their for a couple of days."

So you were just like 'I know I'll just say at Mordreds, I won't ask I'll just turn up.' Very considerate of you." 

"Oh babe, sorry I just figured you wouldn't mind, I should have asked, I'm sorry." Merlin said as he turned from making his drink to grab his boyfriends hips and pull him closer.

"I didn't think you'd have many objections." He whispered into the curly haired boys ear causing him to blush.

"And I hope you don't have anything planned because I don't plan on letting you leave the house before I have to go home again." Merlin called over his shoulder, wiggling his hips seductively. This time it was Mordreds turn to grab his partner by the hips.

"Hmm but what if I do have plans?"

"Well then, we'll just have to not turn up. And I don't think you'll be in any fit state to be walking around after I've finished with you." This caused Mordred to gasp and Merlin to chuckle knowingly.

"Forget your tea, why don't you show my just why I won't be able to make my incredibly important social gatherings." Mordred said with a wink.

"Alrighty then, but you asked for it." Merlin said before spinning round and pushing Mordred up against the counter. He began grinding his hips into the others crotch, causing delicious gasps of pleasure to escape Mordreds lips.

"Merlin, bed, sofa, somewhere. NOW." Mordred gasped thrusting his hips forward. Merlin said nothing just grabbed him by the hand pulling him down onto his lap as the collapsed onto the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran and was like frevghejubv FANFIC!! So here it is!!  
> Both songs are amazing  
> Naive - The Kooks  
> Cold Coffee - Ed Sheeran  
> :) Enjoy
> 
> May be continued IF you guys give me feedback and kudos ;D


End file.
